The Hunt
by The Crab
Summary: Many planets have fallen to Predacon, and another is about to. Four surviving Decepticons fight for their lives against him, but will any of them live to tell about it?


**Author's Note: **Well now, I've decided to write a scary story based on my OC, Predacon. It'll be written like a Jason movie, so be prepared. This is also my first time writing a fic like this, so bear with me. A special thanks to Maelstrom1 for helping me out with the victim's names. Enjoy!

**_The Hunt_**

**Unknown Street, ****Crystal****City**

                      He looked at his 'art', as he called it. Death and destruction covered every corner of the once grand city. Burning buildings were decorated with smoke, and flames licked the ones standing tall, and the fallen ones as well. The sky was blood red, and smoke was layered above the tallest buildings. Broken glass, twisted metal, and burning debris littered the roads. Dead bodies lay in shattered windshields of cars, entrapped in twisted light posts, and even imbedded in the ground. This was at nearly every street corner in the city. Predacon smirked. This was the life! Unicron would arrive to the planet soon to add it to the glory that is his existence. His job was to wipe out existence in the majorly populated areas, and this was the last one on the planet.

                       Predacon grinned, and licked his lips. The last Transformer he feasted upon was quite tender and raw. Just the way he loved them! The behemoth walked over to a trashed heap of metal once known as a car, and pulled out the deceased Transformer. Time to eat again. Dusting off the broken glass that stuck with the dead body, Predacon grinned. He sat down on the sidewalk, and eagerly dug his teeth into the shoulder of the Transformer. He savored the taste of the still warm mech fluids, and the chunk of Transformer being grinded between his teeth.

                      The four Decepticons hid in a dark alley across from where Predacon was almost happily eating. The dark grey and navy blue Decepticon turned around to face his comrades.

"What're we gonna do? He's right _there!_" he spoke in a whisper.

"Calm down, Snapshot. He's too busy doing... that." A femme whispered to Snapshot, while pointing to Predacon, disgusted by the sight. 

"Yeah... if we just stay quiet, and head to the space port, we can get outta this nightmare." Quietly spoke a Decepicon, who's face was seemingly covered in scuba gear, and two missile launchers on his back.

"Snow Cat's got a point." a second femme muttered loud enough for the others to hear. "Look at him, he's so busy he probably wont even notice us." She quietly said, referring to Predacon.

"Yeah... lets hope you're right, Conduit" whispered Snow Cat. The first femme suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around Snapshot's right arm.

"I'm scared." She whispered to him.

"I am too, Slingbolt." Snapshot whispered back, and slowly turned around to take one last glance at Predacon, who had finished off the torso of the once living Transformer.

"Lets get out of here." Snow Cat quietly said, and took several careful, silent steps, followed by the other three. But before they got around the corner, Conduit stumbled over a piece of twisted metal, causing it to scratch across the ground. 

                      Predacon's head snapped up. Activating his thermal scan, he spotted four red figures leaving the area around the corner. He grinned evilly.

"Survivors!" he spoke with excitement.

**Unknown Street, ****Crystal****City******

                      Snapshot quietly walked through the dark alley, with Slingbolt clinging tightly to his arm. Snow Cat and Conduit followed closely, and all four were gawking at what their home has become.

"It's like this at every block! How could one being do this?!" Slingbolt spoke with fear and awe.

"Who knows, but lets not stick around to find out. Where's that slaggin' space port?!" spoke Snow Cat, eager to leave the dying city.

"Well, first thing is to find out where we are, ya cant even tell where the street is in this rubble!" spoke Snapshot, who was exaggerating slightly.

"Why are you guys worrying so much? You've got me here to protect you!" Conduit confidently spoke, hiding her nervousness.

"You know, that's the kind of arrogance that'll get you killed!" Snow Cat snapped at her. "This isn't some Autobot, or even Megatron himself! Look at everything around you, Conduit!" the Decepticon gestured by waving his hand towards the scenery. 

The Decepticon femme looked around, muttered. "I- I could do that if I wanted." She said in an almost pouting tone.      

                A heavy, metal sounding object clashed with the ground, causing the four to immediately stiffen. Snow Cat slowly turned around, with fear emanating from his body. He released his held breath when he saw the object which made the sound. It was nothing more than the wind knocking over a very loose sign from its post.

"Its ok guys... false alarm." Snow Cat spoke with relief. The other three turned around, and sighed with relief when they saw what Snow Cat spotted.

Snow Cat stared at the large sign which had fallen. There was something odd about it. It looked like something was forcefully written on the other side. Walking over to it, the Decepticon attempted to lift it up, but failed.

"Hey, gimme a hand over here, Snapshot!" Snow Cat demanded, and earned a nod from his friend. Walking over, Snapshot helped his fellow Decepticon lift the sign up, as Conduit and Slingbolt watched.

"Could you guys tilt it back a bit? We can almost read it!" said Slingbolt, and soon afterwards, the sign was upright again. Conduit stared at the writing. It was written with mech fluids, and fairly sloppily at that.   
  
"What's it say?" asked Snow Cat. Slingbolt stuttered.  
  
"B-b-b-b-...beh-h-..."

"C'mon! we don't have all day!" shouted Snow Cat.

"'Behind you'" the shaky femme spoke.

                      The men of the group stiffened as they spotted the hulking form of Predacon slowly and quietly step out from the shadows behind the girls, with his crimson optics glowing. Slingbolt and Conduit slowly and shakily turned around, and met the waist of Predacon. Slowly looking up, their optics went past his chest, and met with his evil gaze. Slingbolt began trembling, almost violently.

"He's a-a lot b-b-bigger up close." Slingbolt stuttered. Predacon smirked, which caused her to shake more.

"Well well, four little piggies all ready for the butcher!" Predacon spoke, with his smirk growing and the Decepticons' hope fading. Conduit gulped, and took a step back into a fighting stance. 

"I'm not afraid of you, you overgrown lizard!" She snapped. Predacon looked at her, with his smirk still planted on his face. Slingbolt took this opportunity to rush over to Snapshot, and cling to his arm once again.

"You should be, girl." Predacon coolly spoke, earning a growl from the femme.

"Don't take me lightly just 'cause I'm a girl! Now show me what you got!" Conduit confidently spoke. Hey, maybe she _can _beat Predacon. If she does that, she'll be a hero among Decepticons! Maybe even made Megatron's general! Predacon back handed her, and she went crashing through the wall.

Ok, maybe not.

                    Predacon grinned, and tore the hole, made by Conduit, big enough so he can walk through. Standing over the femme, Predacon grinned. She was still struggling to move the scrap metal that used to be a wall off of her. Leaning over, Predacon almost easily moved the twisted metal off of Conduit, and she looked up at his smug face.

"Lucky shot, you arrogant bastard." She venomously spat at the behemoth. Predacon merely smirked, and picked her up by her neck, lifting her off the ground, and leveled her optics with his.

"Oh it was more than luck, missy." Predacon spoke, licking his lips, and continued. "I do so love the _taste_ of victory... don't you agree?" he calmly spoke. Conduit's optics widened with terror, and she struggled to free herself from his grip. Predacon laughed as her struggles were proven to be in vain.

The three Decepticons have long since left, fleeing for their lives. Snapshot was practically dragging Slingbolt behind him, and Snow Cat wasn't far behind them. They raced down the littered streets, trying to find a way out.

"Are you sure you know where it is?" Snow Cat called to his companions.

"Very sure!" replied Snapshot, while turning onto another street, followed by the other two. A loud shriek echoed through the sky, causing Snow Cat to cringe. "CONDUIT!" shouted Slinbolt. Snapshot slowly stopped running, and held Slingbolt's shoulders with his hands.

"Slingbolt, listen to me. Conduit stayed behind for a reason, and that was so we can live. We need to get out of here." He said softly, while the femme sobbed into his chest.

"But she was my friend! It's not fair!" she said, while beating Snapshot's chest.

"I know... but she wouldn't want us to stay here and get killed, would she?" he asked.

"No... I guess you're right." She said, while sniffing, and continuing her run, followed by Snapshot. However, Snow Cat remained still. Reverting into his vehicle mode, which was designed for easy movement in the snow, he sped up to the two, and pulled to a stop beside them.

"We'll get there faster if I drive, now get in!" Snow Cat ordered, with the windshield folding forward, granting the two Decepticons access. They quickly got in, an Snow Cat closed the entrance, speeding off once again.

"Make a right here!" Snapshot shouted, and Snow Cat obeyed, making a sharp right turn, and causing Slingbolt to fall onto Snapshot.

                      Snow Cat continued to speed throughout the dying city. Everywhere he drove, it was the same. Not one body living, not one building unharmed, nothing. "Turn left here!" said Snapshot, and as Snow Cat did so, he slammed on the brakes. His tires screeched as he turned hard to the right, causing Slingbolt to fall onto Snapshot again, and Snapshot's face to be plastered against the window beside him.

"Snow Cat," Snapshot spoke, with his face still against the window. "Why did you stop?" Snow Cat didn't respond as he opened up, forced the two out of him, and transformed. 

                   The two Decepticons slowly got up from the trashed ground, and looked up at what was in front of them. They gasped.

"And then there were three." The hulking form of Predacon spoke. In his right hand was a torso of a familiar figure. He grinned as he licked the still warm mech fluids off of his lips. Slingbolt shrieked. 

"CONDUIT!" she shouted through fresh sobs, while pointing at the half body in Predacon's hand, causing the behemoth to grin even more.

"Yes, I love it when they struggle, especially your friend here, she went down fighting." He said, while tossing the limp frame over to the three Decepticons. Slingbolt looked down at what was left of her friend. Her waist down was completely gone, both her arms were broken, and her neck had a deep cut through it. Slingbolt shuddered, and stepped back, clinging to Snapshot's arm again.

"You foolish girl, you believe you're safe with that pitiful excuse for a Transformer?" Predacon said, while scoffing. "You're a long ways away from safe." He finished. The behemoth stepped forward, and onto Conduit's dead body. Her metal frame groaned as it was crushed under Predacon's foot, spilling more mech fluids.

Slingbolt cried out in fear, while Snapshot took two steps back for every step Predacon took towards them. Snow Cat glared at Predacon, then whispered to the two Decepticons.

"Get down." He bluntly said. The two turned back to him with a confused look on each of their faces. "Trust me." He said, while grinning behind his face gear. "When I say so, drop to the ground."

"What are you planning, little piggy?" Predacon said, while continuing his slow walk.

"NOW!" Snow Cat shouted. Snapshot and Slingbolt did as planned, and dropped to the ground. The two missile launchers on Snow Cat's back flipped up, and aimed at Predacon. Firing the missiles at the behemoth, Snow Cat stood his ground.

                       Predacon stopped walking, as one of the missiles came in contact with his chest, covering him up in smoke and fire. Snow Cat laughed with joy, thinking he defeated the enemy. But he only stared in awe as Predacon flew up from the cloud of dust, holding Snow Cat's second missile in his hand. Grinning, Predacon threw it back to him, and Snow Cat grabbed his two friends' wrists, and threw them into a nearby alley. 

Turning back around, Snow Cat optics widened as his missile hit his chest, sending him flying back into a wall. The metal wall screeched as Snow Cat slid down it. 

                      His chest was scorched back, as the glass was shattered, and his insides were exposed. Predacon chuckled as he landed back on the ground, causing it to shake under his tremendous weight. He stood upright, and calmly walked over to Snow Cat's form. The Decepticon weakly looked up at his predator, who grinned at him.

"I'll be back for you, but I'll deal with your mobile friends, first." Predacon said while kneeling down to Snow Cat. "And when I get back, it'll be meal time." He said, while licking his lips. Snow Cat shuddered as Predacon got up, and walked into the alley Snapshot and Slingbolt were thrown into.

**Unknown Street, ****Crystal****City******

                  Slingbolt whimpered as she and Snapshot ran though the city.

"What did we do to deserve this?" she said, obviously terrified. 

"We did nothing wrong, Slingbolt, but I know we'll get out of  here alive."

"Promise?" She said, now slightly hopeful.

"Promise." Snapshot said, while smiling at her. Loud footsteps snapped them out of their momentary daze. They didn't even look behind themselves as they ran into a dark, almost pitch black alley.

"He wont be able to see us in here." Whispered Snapshot, while protectively holding Slingbolt in his arms. She smiled slightly, then looked serious.

"How will we know where he is?" she asked. Snapshot let her go, and carefully peeked around the corner, into the street. He saw Predacon exit the alley they were thrown into, and walk out into the middle of the street. Snapshot's spark pulse sped up slightly, but calmed as he saw Predacon walk into another alley. He turned back to Slingbolt, and gave her a thumbs up.

"He went into another alley!" he whispered excitedly, and Slingbolt excitedly hugged him tightly.

"We have a chance now!" she whispered, with hope returning to her spirit. Snapshot smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He said to her.

She smiled, while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes you have, sweetie." She stood on her tiptoes, while whispering. "I love you too." Snapshot smiled softly as he leaned down, and gently brushed his lips against hers, with Slingbolt returning it. Both of them closed their optics while enjoying the embrace. She opened her mouth slightly, as did Snapshot. She shivered slightly, while holding her love closer.

                       Suddenly, Slingbolt coughed. She had a bitter fluid flowing into her mouth. Backing away from the kiss and spitting onto the ground, she looked at Snapshot. His eye's were wide, and mech fluid was spilling from his mouth. She looked at him, shocked.

"Snapshot?!.. Sweetie?! What's wrong?!" The only response she got was Snapshot's head dropping, and two crimson optics glowing in the shadows. A low, sinister chuckle emanated, as Predacon stepped out of the shaded area. His hand was embedded deep into Snapshot's back.

"Slingbolt!" Predacon eagerly said, and she looked up to him trembling. "Watch this!" He said, while thrusting his hand through the front side of Snapshot. He opened his hand, as if reaching for Slingbolt, and she shrieked, quickly stepping back against the wall behind her. The behemoth laughed, and held onto Snapshot's right side with his left hand, and pulled. The deceased Decepticon's weak body gave, and Predacon's arm tore through his side. Dropping the limp body to the ground, Predacon sloppily licked the mech fluids off of his arm.

"Are we having fun, yet?" Predacon asked Slingbolt, who just backed up against the wall more, trembling. He grinned, and took a single step towards his new target. She closed her optics tightly, and suddenly darted out from the alley and onto the street. Predacon grinned. 

"I love cat and mouse!"

**Space****Port****, ****Crystal****City**

                         Night fell as Slingbolt ran. She didn't care where she ran, just as long as she got away from Predacon. She would get a ship, fly off of this planet, and start a new life. She suddenly stopped, and looked up at a sign. "SPACE PORT" It read. She breathed heavily, and smiled slightly.   
  
"I made it." She said to no one. Without hesitation, she ran in. Sadly, the space port was much like the city. The space port looked much like a junkyard, due to most of the ships already being destroyed. She looked around, and spotted a lone building not too far away. It was heavily damaged, but at least it was still standing. She ran to it, hoping to find something to help her out. She ran though the door, and immediately looked around. There were several bodies in the room; some slumped against the wall, some lying on the floor, some hanging out the window. 

                       She held back a gasp, and looked around more. There was a dead Decepticon sitting at a desk in front of a still active computer. She walked over to it, and pushed the body off of the chair. Cringing when she heard the body hit the ground, in its own pool of mech fluids, she sat down in the chair. Typing into the keyboard, the computer's monitor came to life. She typed for what seemed to be hours, and finally spoke.

"Computer: Report number of functioning ships in the space port." She said to it.

"Five functioning ships in Delta-A." the computer responded.

"Where's that?" she asked, and the computer showed her a map on the screen. She thought for a moment before responding. "Print." She ordered.

"Acknowledged." The computer responded, and soon, Slingbolt had a map to the five ships in her hands. 

"Now to get out of here." She said to herself. She ran out of the building, and into the maze of wrecked space ships.

                           Minutes passed like hours as she ran though the seemingly endless rows of destroyed ships. Many of them were still smoking from Predacon's attack, much like the city she planned on leaving. Finally, she came up to a launch pad, with five ships on it. Some of them were damaged, but they were flyable. She ran to the first ship closest to her, when suddenly a large, purple blast came from the sky behind her, and hit the ship, blowing it to pieces.

"Now now, I cant let you leave, little piggy." spoke the calm voice of Predacon. He clutched his long, tail-like cannon tightly in his hand.

                            The jets on his back kept him high in the air, as his red optics continued to glow ominously, giving away his position in the sky. Slingbolt turned back to the ships and ran for the second one. Predacon turned off his jets in mid-air, and fell to the ground. Landing hard, Predacon stood straight up, and aimed his weapon at Slingbolt. Before he could pull the trigger, however, a shot from behind Predacon knocked the cannon from the behemoth's hand. Predacon grunted as the blast hit him, and turned around to see who would dare fire on him.

                         The still smoking gun was held onto tightly by Snow Cat. His chest was still damaged, but he stood as if the injury wasn't there. Predacon growled. 

"So, you aren't dead! I'll soon remedy that!" Predacon exclaimed, while turning to Snow Cat, and stalking over to him.

                      Slingbolt turned back around, and saw Snow Cat confronting her nightmare. Without hesitation, she ran at Predacon. She was _not _about to let another person she cared about die! She jumped up, and wrapped her arms tightly around Predacon's neck. The behemoth stopped, and reached back for her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for him to grab her, and finish her off.

                     It never came. She opened her eyes, and found something rather amusing. Predacon couldn't reach her! She snickered. '_I caught him in the one spot he cant get to!_' The behemoth growled, as he tried over and over again to get her, but failed each time. Predacon also failed to notice Snow Cat sprinting towards the space ship during his difficulties.

"You will _pay_ for this humiliation, girl!" Predacon seethed.

                     Meanwhile, Snow Cat was in the cockpit of the space ship, typing furiously at the keys. "Come on... START DAMN YOU!" Snow Cat yelled while slamming his fists on the keys. Then, as if obeying his command, the space ship started, and Snow Cat looked surprised. "Good ship." He said, while patting the keyboard. Typing at the console, Snow Cat set the ship to launch in thirty seconds. He then ran over to the still open hatch, and found Predacon aiming his gun at Slingbolt, point blank range. 

'_Well, looks like he got her off_' thought Snow Cat, while pulling out his blaster.

                       Predacon grinned at Slingbolt. "You may have evaded my wrath for a short time, but your luck is about to run out, missy!" he exclaimed, while charging up his weapon. Purple light emanated from between the parts of his cannon-like gun. The clamp at the end separated, showing glowing, purple energy. Slingbolt crawled backwards, trying to escape her fate. Just as Predacon was about to pull the trigger, and wipe his victim from existence, blasts from the ship flew towards the behemoth.

                        Predacon groaned as the blasts struck all over him, causing him to shield his face with his arm, and taking a step back.

"SLINGBOLT!" Snow Cat cried out, while reloading his gun. "NOW'S YOU'RE CHANCE!" Slingbolt nodded, and stumbled to her feet, running towards her freedom.

                         Snow Cat continued his assault on Predacon, and grinned as he kept the monster at bay. Click-click-click. Damn! Out of ammo again! Snow Cat quickly turned around behind the frame of the hatch, and fumbled with his gun, trying to reload again. The deep, echoing sound of Predacon's blaster sounded, and Slingbolt's scream filled the air. Snow Cat's optics snapped open as he finally got his weapon reloaded.

'_Please be alive!_' The Decepticon hopelessly thought as he popped into the ship entrance once again, weapon aimed at Predacon. But his weapon lowered as he saw the sight before him. Predacon was grinning evilly, and Slingbolt had taken the full force of Predacon's blast directly into her back... and through her chest.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh." Predacon said, while waving his finger. "No rescues while I'm here." Predacon said, still grinning.

                          Slingbolt slowly dropped to her knees, looking down at her fatal wound. She shuddered heavily, while slowly looking back up to Snow Cat. Mech fluid's poured out of her wound as her optics dimmed. She mouthed one word before dropping to the ground:

'Go.'

                         Snow Cat looked on sadly. His friends were dead, and it was just him and Predacon. The floor below him shook as the ship finally began ascending into the air. He raised his weapon, and began firing on Predacon once again. However, his hands were shaky, causing his accuracy to lower considerably. 

                        Predacon looked up at Snow Cat in the rising space shuttle. What a fool, trying to escape him!? He was already out of arm's reach... but not for long. Predacon kneeled down to the ground. And suddenly, he jumped high into the air, almost reaching the ship. But before he could begin falling, the jets on his back activated, propelling him further into the air. He grinned. It's almost over.

                       Snow Cat kept firing on the behemoth. But no matter how much he shot, he just couldn't kill it! His gun ran out of ammo again, but he couldn't reload anymore. Snow Cat looked around. Nothing! As a last resort, but not very effective, he threw his gun at Predacon. The weapon harmlessly hit the approaching monster, and Snow Cat ran to the cockpit. He sat at the seat, and typed furiously at the console.

"C'mon.. gotta get this thing to go faster!" He said to himself. The ship was already high above the city, and almost out of the planet's atmosphere, but Predacon continued to advance.

                        Predacon was practically lying against the ship he was so close. He grinned as he gently slid his fingers across the surface of the ship. "Not long now, little piggy!" he said, as if Snow Cat were right there.

                       A bright light from above caught Predacon's optics. He looked up at it, and sighed. "It's too bad... I was having so much fun." He said to himself as he looked upon Unicron. The dark god's mandibles stretched open, as the light from his mouth glowed brighter. His arms dug deep into the planet, causing it to shudder. His mouth opened up wide, as he brought the planet towards himself. Predacon felt himself, and the ship, be pulled in by the gravity.

"Time for me to go." He said to himself. Predacon closed his optics, and seemingly stretched out of view as he warped away.

"By Primus... What is that thing?!" Snow Cat shouted out loud. He watched as the ship get pulled in by Unicron's gravity. "Oh hell no! I got this far, I'm not giving up now!" He shouted, while turning to the keyboard, and typed as fast as his fingers could. He finished typing, and looked up as the stars in the great distance suddenly zoomed by. He sat back in his seat, and sighed heavily, while turning on the auto-pilot. Thank heavens for the ship's warp drive!

**Unknown, Unicron**

                    Deep inside Unicron, Predacon sat alone in his quarters. In his right hand sat an energon blade. He looked onto the walls around him, which were covered in tallies. He slowly stood up, and found an open space on one of the walls. He took the blade, and embedded the tip of it inside the wall. He pulled it down, marking down another tally on the wall.

"Another planet purged." He said, while chucking. He walked back to his rest area, leaving the blade in the wall. Predacon sat down, and closed his optics.

"It's a shame that he got away." He spoke to no one. He looked back up, and laughed. 

"He wont be safe for long, though. I always enjoy the hunt!" 

**Author's End Note:** Alrighty! I hope ya enjoyed that, 'cause I enjoyed writing it!

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **Yeah, gave me chills... You're not gonna make me ask for reviews again are you

**Crab:** Nah, that was cheap last time. Although I WOULD like some-....Woah wait... Just chills? O.o

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime:** ..... Yup. Why, were you going for a more scary effect?

**Crab:** Well... Yeah.

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: ** Well, perhaps you should actually try next time you write a fic about Predacon

**Crab: ***mocking* 'Well, perhaps you should actually try next time you write a fic about Predacon'

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **WHY YOU- *tackles Crab's leg*

**Crab: **Ow! Don't do that! You know you're made of die-cast, and that hurt!

**20th Anniversary Optimus Prime: **_ *mutters about authors named The-Crab*


End file.
